This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
This disclosure relates generally to safety systems and methods used in offshore oil and gas drilling. More specifically, the disclosure relates to safety systems and methods used in the offshore drilling environment to prevent a suspended load from causing damage to sub-sea equipment when the lifting system fails.
Dropping a large suspended load from a rig while operating over existing installed subsea infrastructure can be catastrophic. To minimize the adverse effects of such an accident, a need exists for a system that guides the dropped or run-away load away from specific seabed locations and to a safe landing area.